Broadway, Here I Come!
by BBDC
Summary: Nina Martin hasn't sung a single melody in years. Now that there's a school talent show coming up, will she finally give up the act and reveal her true voice to the world? Or will she stay hidden in the shadows? Either way, she's about to embark on a journey that'll change her life as she knows it. Rater T. Fabina, Amber/Nina friendship.


_**OK, so this is my first story on here…. This is a little introduction. It'll have all canon couples, unless Willome isn't canon. So… yeah.**_

Nina Martin stood in front of the large, looming, brick house in front of her. She smiled. This term would be the best one yet. _No mysteries, no evil spirits, no immortality crazed physcos…. It'll be nice to have a break. _She grinned, remembering the life-threatening and yet still exciting and fun adventures her and her friends had experienced in the past 2 terms.

"Anubis House, here I come," Nina muttered to herself, lugging her suitcase up the stairs. She swung open the door.

"I'm here!" Nina smiled. It was 5:00 PM, British time. Usually, everyone at Anubis came at about 10:00 AM, but Nina's flight had gotten delayed. She stood in the hallway, hearing the sounds of a million chairs' legs rubbing against the hard wood floor. There was a lot of squealing, and before Nina could realize it, she was surrounded by all of her friends.

"Neens!" Amber grinned. "Thank goodness you're here! Fabian was getting worried." Amber giggled at Nina's over-protective boyfriend. Nina chucked.

"Amber, Amber, let the girl breathe!" Trudy walked into the hallway from the kitchen. Amber took a step back, laughing. Trudy wrapped Nina in a caring hug. "Why don't you go eat dinner, sweetie?

Nina obeyed Trudy's directions, enjoying her warm meal of spaghetti. As the kids ate, they joked with one another and asked each other about Holiday.

"So, Trixie, Eddie, Neens, how was America?" Amber asked, her head leaning on Alfie's shoulder. Alfie looked as though he were in AmberLand and wasn't coming out anytime soon.

"Great," Nina replied, just as Patricia and Eddie's faces went completely blank.

"Um… Okay," Patricia replied, shifting around in her seat uncomfortably. Eddie's face fell. He stared into his plate of spaghetti, twisting around the thin pasta around his metal fork almost nervously. The other teens stared at the two kids, confused by their odd behavior.

"O-Kay then…." Joy said, breaking the awkward silence. "How was your break, Mara? Lots of Jerome?"

"It was perfect," Mara smiled brightly, almost a little creepily. Jerome, seeming somewhat distracted, gave a small grin and continued to eat his pasta and joke quietly with Alfie.

The kids soon finished the meal Trudy had prepared for them. Amber, Joy, and Mara went to interrogate Patricia about her summer with Eddie in America. Alfie, Eddie, and Jerome went to their rooms to catch up and finish unpacking. Fabian and Nina, however, sat in Nina and Amber's room, on Nina's bed, laying down together happily.

"It feels so good to be back. I missed everyone so much," Nina smiled. She blushed, adding, "Especially you."

The couple stayed silent for a moment, just smiling and staring at each other. That was the thing about Fabian and Nina- They didn't need to say 'I love you,' with their mouths. They said it with their eyes.

"Hey!" Amber barged in, interrupting Fabian and Nina's tiny romantic moment. "Oh, did I interrupt you guys? I'm sorry! Oh poo, why did I do that? I just stopped a Fabina moment from happening!" She scolded herself, frowning as she sat onto her bed.

Nina and Fabian laughed at Amber's love for their relationship. Fabian stood up and Nina swung her legs to the side of the bed. "Well, I'd better get going. Before you know it, Victor will be doing his duty."

"Yeah," Nina quietly chuckled, standing up alongside her boyfriend. "Bye." She smiled, pecking a small kiss on his cheek. He grinned, waving good-bye as he walked into the hallway. As soon as he had shut the door, Amber exploded.

"Aww, Nina, you two are _so_ cute together!" Seeing Nina's expression of _'Yeah, right.'_, she added, "You are!"

Nina, still grinning like a madwoman, laid down again, plugging in her earphones. She browsed for her favorite song in her iPod, blocking out the world around her. She stayed like that for a while, silently singing in her brain.

Nina had always loved to sing. It was a special talent of hers that nobody knew about. When she was little, her favorite class had always been music. She'd been in every chorus concert. In middle school, she was the lead in every single play. Why, her middle name was Melody, after all!

_Melody_. That had been her mother's name. _Mom._ Nina thought, tears threatening to gather in her eyes. Nina didn't remember much about her mother, but what she did remember was all good memories, some of the best she'd ever experienced. She remembered how every Sunday, Nina and Mommy went out to get ice cream. She remembered how every Friday, they'd do laundry together, whistling a new tune each time. She remembered how a few times every month, they'd take Nina's golden retriever, Harmony, out to the beach near their house so that they could play fetch. But most of all, she remembered how every single night when her mother sang a sweet little melody as she tucked her daughter into bed.

_Melody. _Such a little name meant so much to one girl.

Sending dreams of the past out of her mind, she forced herself back into reality to find Amber staring at her. Confused, Nina pulled out her headphones, looking at Amber questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked, concern in her voice. "You looked like you zoomed out for a second."

"Yeah," Nina replied quietly, about to plug her earphones back in. However, this time, Amber stopped her.

"What are you listening to?" The blonde asked curiously. She walked over to Nina, taking a seat on the bed beside her BFF.

"Nothing," Nina lied, moving the iPod so that Amber couldn't see it.

"You're lying," Amber said, looking at her BFF. "You're obviously listening to _something_."

Nina sighed. Amber did have a point, even if it were an obvious one. There was no point in trying to hide her iPod from Amber. The bubbly blonde was relentless when it came to getting what she wanted.

"Fine," Nina sighed, handing her friend her iPod. "It's just a little song." Amber shoved the earplugs in, smacking the play button. The two girls sat in silence as Amber listened to the song. It was a newer song that Nina had taken an interest to- "Broadway, Here I Come!" from Smash, one of Nina's favorite TV shows.

"Wow. That's a good song." Amber handed the iPod back to Nina. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Can you sing it?" The young teenager asked, looking at her friend hopefully.

Nina opened her mouth to protest, but she could find no words to fight against Amber's sudden request. "Um… I guess," She said shyly, unplugging the earphones. She stood up as she hit play on the iPod.

Taking in a deep breath, she began to sing.

_I'm high above the city,_

_ I'm standing on a ledge,_

_ The view from here is pretty,_

_ Then I step off the edge._

_ And now I'm falling, baby from the sky, from the sky,_

_ I'm falling, baby through the sky._

_ It's my calling, baby don't you cry, don't you cry,_

_ I'm falling down through the sky._

_ Toward the street that I'm from,_

_ Oh, Broadway, here I come._

_Wow,_ Nina said silently as she finished singing. That was the first time she'd sang for years now.

"Oh my gosh," Amber's eyes were wide. "Nina, that was amazing." Nina blushed, embarrassed. She once again sat on the bed, ignoring Amber's blubber about Nina's '_gift_.' However, one sentence caught Nina's ear.

"You have to sing in the talent show!" Amber exclaimed excitedly. Nina's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"The talent show! It's in a couple weeks! You'll have to do it. They said there's going to be a talent scout as well, and-"

"No," Nina interrupted. "No way."

"Why not?" Amber whined.

"Because," Nina said plainly, "I don't sing in front of people."

"Well you just sang in front of me!" Amber replied, throwing her hands into the air, her eyebrows jumping up.

"That was different," Nina responded, trying to get away from the topic of the talent show. There was no way in hell she'd ever be doing that.

No way in hell.

Right?

**Review! I want reviews like toddlers as a birthday party want cake!**

**-Beckie**


End file.
